Cocktail
by DestinyBlitz
Summary: A night at a bar, where two ever so mysterious characters meet and have a "friendly" chat. Or perhaps it will turn out to be more than "she" expected... A random one-shot, just for the fun of writing one-shots! Rated T just to be safe (implied mature themes).


**A big hello to you reader(s)! I finally decided I should pull myself together and start publishing some random one-shots with random pairings! Fun! So much fun! I really hope you like it, and I will publish some more later on! For now, enjoy!~ *waves***

I present to you...

Cocktail - A RobinXMihawk one-shot

Robin never thought much of late nights, dancing to loud music, partying, or alcohol. She wasn't fond of these social meetings, but instead, preferred keeping to herself. Sitting in her bedroom, reading a book about archaeology maybe, or history. Or perhaps just standing outside on the deck, watching the shimmering stars in the dark, velvet sky.  
But tonight was different. The raven-haired woman decided to break out of her little shell and have a drink. At a bar. So there she sat, sipping at her 'kir royal', flavoured with raspberry liquor and staring at the counter. She loved the bitter, yet delicate and fruity flavour that melted on her tongue. She also appreciated that the champagne was elegantly flavoured and not too strong in terms of alcohol percentage. She swirled her glass and took a sip, gazing around at the customers. Everyone present had lots of company, all pouring down drinks including sake and rum, all while laughing hard. Loud, thumping music blasted in the background where the musicians danced and played happily on the stage. Just this one man, sitting in the left-hand top corner of the room, was alone. He was...quite attractive, if she should say so herself. He was dressed in a very particular way, mixing tones of dark shades of red, velvet purple, black and grey. He wore a long cloak on his shoulders, a large, feathered hat, and a simple buttoned blouse. And then came the most breath-taking of all, which were his eyes, piercing yellow in colour, sharp, and so mysterious, so indecipherable. He was observing her from afar as well.  
Next thing he knew, he was walking over to her. He sat on a stool beside her and took her glass, pushing his own towards Robin.  
"If I may." He took a polite sip. She did the same, letting a few drops of the man's drink touch her tongue. The flavour was strong, and almost made her mouth feel on fire.  
"You don't strike me as a person who would drink vodka." she commented, taking a generous mouthful of her own kir.  
"I usually drink wine, but I felt like a change." He replied smoothly, his eyes not leaving hers an instant.  
"I see." She emptied her glass. She was a woman of few words.  
"Care for another one?" he proposed. Robin reluctantly agreed, not sure how much alcohol she could actually tolerate. "What would you like?"  
"Sex on the beach." She decided, still browsing through the huge collection of liquors and strong alcohols.  
"Literally?" He cocked a sarcastic eyebrow, ordering their drinks.  
"That's very ironic, considering we're in the dead middle of winter. However, I like the exotic taste of the cocktail." The raven-haired woman found herself sitting a little closer to him than before.  
"If it can keep you warm, I'm sure I can oblige." the man chuckled almost inaudibly, passing her the new drink, filled in a long, fancy glass, decorated with stirrers, chunks of fruit and a straw.  
"Thank you." She smiled. "However, you would catch a cold." She motioned his bare torso. He shook his head.  
"I'm used to this climate." He paused, readjusting his sleeve. "My name is Dracule Mihawk. And how about you?"  
"Nico Robin." She replied, barely inching closer to him. He obviously noticed, as a faint smirk spread on his lips. She simply went back to her cocktail.  
After a few more minutes of chatting, Robin began searching in her pockets.  
"Did you lose something?" The swordsman inquired.  
"I'm just going to pay my bill." she opened her wallet. Mihawk closed it again for her and took out his own.  
"How rude of you. I will be the one paying." He slid a large note to the waiter. "Keep the change." The woman smiled yet again, maybe a little too influenced by the strong drink.  
"Thank you, once again." Then, the man stood up and lead her to the exit. "Where are we going?"  
"I just thought I'd treat you to something good at my place."

**The End!**


End file.
